User talk:Scifly
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Scifly! Thanks for your edit to the Timothy Drake (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Brian Kurtz (Talk) 19:27, 5 July 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Excessive Categories Hey. I don't understand a lot of the categories you've been adding to comics pages. I think you're doing a great job on the summaries, but the template automatically categorizes everything for itself. So, you don't need to specify who the writer is manually for the categorization, you just have to include it in the template. I'm referring, in this case, to your recent edits to Aquaman #0. I'm also confused as to why you listed that article as part of the location of Atlantis, and as both a male and female character. You also don't need to sign your name to the article, your credit is in the history section. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Character Names So, it seems like kind of a trivial bit of code, but our Comic Template and our Character Template are very carefully intertwined to feed off of each other. While it might not seem important, there's actually a big distinction between Oliver Queen and Green Arrow. There's a function that automatically categorizes all quotes and appearances on any given comic page based on what links you enter... i.e. if you type Oliver Queen (New Earth) in the appearances it will categorize it into the handy Category:Oliver Queen (New Earth)/Appearances even if you pipe it like this: Green Arrow. That's our system for keeping track of all the appearances of our characters, and making them accessible from every character's page. Otherwise, the comics relation to the characters they feature is severed in the code and the whole thing is just sort of lost in database land. It's not a lot of extra work, and we do it because it's worth it for the tidiness and upkeep... it makes the whole process so much more efficient it's ridiculous. You're doing a really really great job filling comic information in, and I love how thorough you're being with articles that haven't been filled in yet. We really appreciate your work, I just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know how you could be doing an even better job. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I should remind you that this also applies to quotes. You've been adding a lot of quotations lately, which is great, but you have to use the right pagename so that they autocat properly. You can still pipe it of course. But otherwise the quote is orphaned, and it creates a bad category. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Justice League International Hey, before you waste too much time making Justice League International Vol 1 51-68 articles, they're already indexed here: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_International_Vol_2 They're listed as Vol 2 since it's a different series (it was originally Justice League Europe) than the original Justice League International, which later became Justice League America.J'onn J'onzz 22:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) JSA Hey, thanks for helping out on the JSA pages! It's not often I see another user on there, so thanks again for the help. Always nice to meet another JSA enthusiast! -- 14:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC)